Wallace Jenkins
Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins was a Marine who appeared in Halo: Contact Harvest, Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, and in the Halo Graphic Novel. He fought and died in the Battle of Installation 04. Early Life and Career Wallace Jenkins was born on the ag-world of Harvest to a farming family. In 2524, he joins the Colonial Militia of Harvest in an effort to make use of himself. Jenkins is a noted sharpshooter and is assigned one of the prototype BR55's. During the fight against the Covenant on Harvest, Jenkins' whole family was killed. After escaping from Harvest, Staff Sergeant Johnson offers Jenkins the chance to become a real Marine in Johnson's unit.Halo: Contact Harvest Epilogue The Battle of Reach Through the series, he is presumed to have been at the Battle of Paris IV, and was at The Battle of Reach when his Friend Or Foe (FOF) tag is detected by SPARTAN-117 and SPARTAN-058 aboard Reach Station Gamma during the Battle of Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 325 He is a member of Staff Sergeant Johnson's squad. The group is fighting a pack of Jackals and with the help of SPARTAN-117, they manage to destroy the database of the Circumference and escape the station aboard a Pelican.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 326-327They then proceed to board the Pillar of Autumn, and travel to Installation 04. The Battle of Installation 04 Once there, the ship is attacked by the Covenant, and it is assumed that Jenkins escapes the ship in the same lifeboat as Sergeant Johnson and his squad. After meeting up with the Chief, they take Pelican Echo 419 to where the ODST detachment of the vessel is encamped. He then goes to Alpha Base with the sergeant and his squad. The Flood Later, he takes Pelican Victor 933 to what his squad thinks is a Covenant weapons cache, but turns out to be one of the Flood Containment Facilities. There, he, Captain Keyes, Sergeant Johnson, Private Bisenti, and Private Manuel Mendoza, and others are attacked by the Flood for the first time in Halo. In the fight an Infection Form latches on to him and takes over his body.Halo: The Flood, Page 175 He drops his video-recording helmet, which is later picked up by the Chief, who watches the horrifying attack via the Recorder Chip of Jenkins' Helmet Recorder.Halo: The Flood, page 206 The video ends suddenly, right as the infection form hits Jenkins, infects, and then kills him. He and his entire squad, except Johnson, are turned into Combat Forms. However, in Jenkins' case, his Infection Form is weakened from the centuries of containment, and it cannot control him fully.Halo: The Flood, page 176 He watches in terror as he loses control of his mutated body and the Infection Form moves his body around and attacks his mind. wwvqqOyvU8E Survival and Death Jenkins' combat form follows a group of Flood to the surface where they attack a group of Marines under command of First Lieutenant Melissa McKay. Without complete control over his body, Jenkins, who is desperate to end his own life, attempts to get killed while assaulting the Lieutenant, but instead he is captured by the ODSTs, who take him prisoner. Major Antonio Silva tries to interrogate him . While being interrogated the infection form inside of Jenkins attempts to attack its interrogaters but is knocked unconscious by the marines. This gives Jenkins the chance to reveal the imminent threat of flood beneath the base.Halo: The Flood, page 275/276 He is later taken to the Truth and Reconciliation while the Marines assault the ship. Jenkins, knowing that Silva plans to take the ship home to Earth, overwhelms the Infection form inside him and tries to destroy the ship, because he knows that there are more Flood present aboard it and that they would inevitably escape and destroy Earth. He fails to do so, but Lieutenant McKay, seeing the truth as well, destroys the vessel for him. The destruction then takes his life, mercifully ending his suffering. Halo: The Flood, page 332 Before he died, he mouthed the words 'Thank you' to the lieutenant. Trivia *He was one of the first people to use the BR55 Battle Rifle, which entered service in 2524. *He was one of the two sharpshooters in the Harvest Colonial Militia. *Jenkins was trained as Harvest Colonial Militia by Avery Johnson, and when Harvest was lost and Jenkins' parents were killed in the attack, Johnson offered Jenkins the chance to become a real UNSC Marine. *Jenkins is voiced by voice actor Chris Wicklund. Sources Jenkins, Wallace A. Jenkins, Wallace A.